The invention relates to a method for representing properties of elongated textile test specimens such as fibres, yarns, rovings, ribbons and flat textile materials.
It is known for measured values from yarn evenness tests to be represented graphically in bar charts, wherein there is assigned to each measured value a bar the height of which is proportional to the measured value or to the qualified result of a comparison of the measured value with a desired or limit value. Such bars are typically arranged next to one another, so that a kind of profile is obtained.
It is likewise known for letters to be assigned to such qualified results, so that for each measured value or for each measurement series the result as a whole is characterized by a letter.
Since the number of measurable values on a yarn keeps on rising over time, an increasing number of bars or letters have to be juxtaposed for said known representations. This kind of representation therefore becomes more and more complicated and unwieldy, so that in the end it is no longer worthwhile or only causes confusion. In addition, a differentiation between critical and less critical values thereby becomes impossible.
The object of the invention, as characterized in the claims, is therefore to create a method which makes the values of parameters or measurement results in general ascertainable at a glance even in large numbers and nevertheless also takes differentiated account of critical and less critical parameters or measurement results.
This is achieved by values of parameters being plotted along axes which are arranged inclined or substantially concentric relative to one another. Preferably the axes are inclined relative to one another at an angle which is proportional to the importance of the one parameter. The parameter is preferably also represented as a segment of a circle, wherein the angle between two axes which intersect in the center of the circle and bound the segment is proportional to the importance of the parameter in a predetermined connection and the radius of the segment is proportional to the measured value for the parameter. Preferably a measured value is transformed in a manner such that the poor values are outside and the most probable range for the measured values lies between a minimum and a maximum diameter. The measured values can be transformed by logarithmizing and by forming an absolute value or reciprocal value for a deviation etc. Alternatively, the measured value is transformed by means of known statistical values into a cumulative frequency value and the latter is transformed into a quantile, wherein a standard distribution is assumed and the radius increases linearly relative to the quantile. It can thus be ensured that all limit and/or desired values lie on an identical radius. Measured values are plotted versus a time for a parameter and mean value and scatter are calculated therefrom and compared with previously set targets for desired values, limit values and scatter. The scatter can for example also be indicated by a circle or other figures or a color-coded edge of the segment. Attributes representing a quality of a test specimen can be determined from the measured values, mean values, limit values and scatters. Said attributes can be plotted instead of or as parameters along the axes. The resolution of the parameters can also be varied, either by selectable steps for the refinement or in such a way that parameters whose values indicate errors are represented in greater detail.
The advantages obtained by the invention can be considered in particular to reside in the fact that an overall assessment of a test specimen, i.e. for example of fibres of a yarn, roving, ribbon or other textile material, can be facilitated and be achieved by electronic processing of the measured values etc. The intended application of the test specimen can be considered without any problems when processing the measured values and the assessment be made with it in mind. If various test devices are used for the determination of the measured values, the results can nevertheless appear in a single representation. Comparisons with absolute values, limit values etc. can be made for the representation, or comparisons can be made with known statistically determined values, such as the so-called USTER STATISTICS, or with values of a reference test specimen.